Sober
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: Final exams are over and our favorite Harry Potter characters are celebrating in Hogsmeade, minding their own business when Draco Malfoy crashes the party. Harry is not amused...or is he? (Drarry One Shot)


„Sober" - a drarry fanfic (side note: in most european countries, drinking beer is allowed at the age of 16 or 18. Also: this was inspired by Blink182 and their song „sober")

„Final exams suck!", Harry exclaimed while chugging down another beer. Hermione poked him with her elbow.

„I think you've had enough.", she explained and grabbed the empty bottle from Harrys hands.

„Another one!", Ron shouted.

Harry was pushed aside by Neville and Luna heavily kissing each other.

„Woah, get a room."

„You're just jealous", Neville grinned.

Harry grinned back. The warm dizzyness that embraced him didn't seem too bad. In a warm and fuzzy haze, he made his way from the bar to the table where Dean and Samus were sitting. Ron joined them and placed four bottles of beer on the table.

„We're done – finally done! I can't believe it!", Dean smiled and opened the bottles. They collectively raised their beers.

Hermione, Neville and Luna joined them. Together, they got a few more rounds of beer and different types of shots. The sky was pitchblack as they were finally dancing on the table in their favorite Hogsmead Pub, throwing their hands and hats in the air, singing the wrong lyrics to bad songs and simply having a good time. After all that had happened in their 7th year, everyone was simply happy to forget everything for just one night.

„Tonight", Neville said loudly, „we do whatever we want. Tonight-", his speech was very slurry, „we can be who we want and tomorrow we'll get back to normal!"

Everybody cheered at him. Harry tried to spin around on the table like Michael Jackson and almost fell off when the door swung open.

A slightly drunk Draco Malfoy, followed by a stumbling Pansy Parkinson and a singing Blake Zabini entered the pub. Immediately, Harrys body stiffened and he stopped dancing.

„Ohh, Potter", Malfoy sneered, „we're very sorry to crash your little party."

„You're not welcome to join.", Harry said, hovering with his arms to not fall off the table.

Even though Harry had tried to let go of his hate for Malfoy, talking to him after the war, trying to understand his motives and feelings, the guy simply annoyed him.

Everything about him is annoying, Harry thought, his perfect hair and the way he looks in skinny jeans – wait.

Harry shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

„How about you get off your high table and buy me a beer?", Draco grinned.

„You wish!", Harry said, finally stumbling and falling off the table. Hermione ran, well, stumbled towards him and tried to pick him up.

„Are you alright?", she asked.

„Yeah, thanks."

Harry stood up, directly facing the grinning Draco Malfoy now whose cold eyes stared back at him.

„Come on, Potter, I thought we lived in peace", Draco explained, raising an eyebrow as to provoke Harry.

„Yeah, but still -"

„Ah I see", Draco interrupted, „you're scared I could be able to drink more than you without vomiting? Is that it?"

„No, that's not-", Harry started but Draco Malfoy had already begun to sing him a provoking song about being scared.

„Alright, fine!", Harry said loudly, pushed Hermione aside carefully and got up to the bar, followed by a grinning Draco Malfoy.

Pansy and Zabini sat down at a table nobody was dancing on and watched the others fail miserably at singing and putting on a show.

At the bar, Harry ordered a fiery looking shot that smelled spicy and weird. Draco raised an eyebrow.

„I bet you can't drink this without hating it.", Harry said. The grin grew wider on Draco's face.

„Challenge accepted."

They chugged down their shots. Draco felt his stomach turn and his tongue was burning. He was trying really hard to keep his cool while Harry was spitting onto the floor but he finally gave in and shivered hard.

„See! I knew it!", Harrys voice was filled with triumph.

„Fine!", Draco said angrily, „I'll buy the next round."

As the night went on, their „I bet you can't..." game also went on. Neville was asleep on a chair, Luna dreamingly playing with his hair while Ron danced barefoot through the pub, followed by Hermione who tried to make sure he wouldn't break anything. Zabini was on the toilet with Pansy, holding her hair back while she puked.

„I bet yo-you can't", Harry giggled, „you can't do a handstand right now."

„Ohhhh I can, just watch!"

Draco reached down to his feet and touched his shoes where the toes were. He didn't move for a few seconds before he stood up straight again.

„See?!", he grinned and swayed while Harry was laughing really hard.

„What's so funny, Potter?", Draco said angrily and put his hands on Harrys collar, pulling him closer, both swaying and dizzy.

„What do you want, Malfoy...?", Harry mumbled, his eyes closing a bit too long when he tried to blink. He felt his coordination skills failing him.

„I bet you can't knock me out.", Draco hissed and pushed Harry away.

They stood still for a second, eyes locked, the music banging loudly before Harry put up his fists.

„Oh yeah?", he said and took a step towards Draco who now put his fists up as well.

When he tried to hit him for the first time, Harry missed and Draco laughed. He did it a bit too long, letting his fists fall before he felt something hitting his nose and left eye really hard. The burning pain brought tears to his eyes, made his mind numb and forced his body to fall over. He hit a table with his back and fell down to the floor. He felt a warm substance, thicker than water, slowly running over his mouth, his back aching from the collision with the table. He rolled back and forth and whined.

Draco opened his watery eyes when he heard a voice over him.

„Merlins beard, Potter, you stupid-", he tried to reach for Harry and hit him back but missed, „stupid – stup...you stupid something!"

„You told me to do it!", Harry said with an apologizing tone in his voice.

Draco growled and pressed his arm against his nose, whiping the blood with his sleeve. When Harry held out a hand to pick him up, Draco took it and pulled him to the floor. With a loud crash, Harrys body met the floor. He cursed louldly.

„What the-", he said as he saw Malfoys fists flying towards him and quickly ducked away.

„I'm gonna kill you, Potter!"

Harry tried to crawl away but Draco grabbed his leg and pulled him back, pushing him around so that Harry fell onto his back.

„Leave me alone!", he shouted but Draco was already onto him, trying to place his fist in Harrys face while Harry was desperately trying to avoid that.

They were rolling on the floor and chasing each other for what felt like hours when Dracco finally got to slap Harrys face.

Harry felt burning anger grow in his stomach and jumped onto Draco while screaming. Unfortunately, his left hand landed in a puddle of beer, making him slip and lead to the boys crashing their heads together. They both screamed loudly and rubbed their own heads. Draco was cursing close to Harrys ear as he was lying on top of him. Harrry pushed himself up a little to look at Draco.

„Okay – I know I messed up and this might be over -", he started but cut himself off. Draco was staring at him. The skin around his left eye was swollen and slowly turned black, blood was spread from his nose to his right cheek, his lip was cut and he was breathing heavily. And Harry could tell from the look in Dracos eyes that he could feel it too. Harry thought he was so annoyingly handsome and from what he remembered from their talks, probably the only person who really understood his story. All the anger that had finally been put out released the tension that had been hiding underneath all these years. Harry looked up to see what the others were doing but nobody was watching them. As their eyes met again, Draco pushed him off and forced him to the wall. In a messy rumble, their lips found each other. The bloody and salty taste of Dracos lips sent weird shivers down Harrys spine. The kiss was hot, wet and not pretty. But it was all Harry wanted. He pushed himself against Draco, begging for more but he backed away.

„No offense Potter, but let me call you when I'm sober."

Draco got up and turned away.

„That black eye really suits you!", Harry said.

„Asshole", Draco grinned.

Final exams weren't so bad after all, Harry thought before he felt his eyes close and fell asleep.


End file.
